


A token of affection

by Thorinsfurcoat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsfurcoat/pseuds/Thorinsfurcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble for Ladynorthstar, hope you like it! Sorry for the dumb title, I'm never able to find great titles for my fics!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A token of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for Ladynorthstar, hope you like it! Sorry for the dumb title, I'm never able to find great titles for my fics!

Thorin gasped as he was pulled behind a massive stone pillar, immediately fighting back against the strong arms holding him. He was pulled against a muscular chest, the grip on him tightening warningly, almost painfully. Thorin stopped fighting as soon as he recognized the scent of the dwarf currently holding him and immediately blushed when he realized that he was now actually able to recognize Dwalin in such an intimate way. Too many times had he woken tangled in these arms, his nose buried in Dwalin’s chest, breathing in the musky scent of his lover. 

“What do you want?” Thorin said trying to keep his voice down, hoping that no one had noticed that he had suddenly disappeared behind a pillar. However he realized that the thought of being discovered by a guard in the warrior’s arms sent a pleasing warmth to his lower body parts.

Dwalin turned him around so that he was facing the young prince, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he saw the flush on Thorin’s face. 

“You have forgotten something when you left my bed in such a hurry this morning” the warrior whispered right into the prince’s ear, his hands wandering down to grope the royal butt, giving it a knowing squeeze. Thorin gasped and blushed even deeper at the warrior’s insinuation.

“Not now, I am supposed to appear at the king’s court” he whispered back, half heartedly pushing Dwalin away, but the warrior only grinned and tightened his grip on the young prince, effectively trapping him.

“And you wouldn’t want to appear all disheveled in front of the king, would you?” Dwalin whispered in his ear before giving it a lick.  
The prince called the other’s name in what he had wanted to be a warning tone but came out more as a shameful moan.

“Please” Thorin whimpered as the warrior sucked on his earlobe, unable to tell whether he was begging for more or to be released.

“You sound so good when you’re begging” Dwalin said with a chuckle, “and you make it very tempting for me to just give in and have you right here against that pillar, then watch you limp in front of the king and his whole council” he said with another lick to the younger dwarf’s earlobe.

He pulled back and watched the prince’s lustful eyes with a proud smirk, chuckling as Thorin looked away, his cheeks crimson.

What are you waiting for? No one’s stopping you from running away” the warrior said with a smirk, holding out his arms to show the prince that he was no longer holding him.

“Who said that I wanted to run away from you?” Thorin replied with a smirk of his own, bravely stepping up to the older dwarf to crush their lips together in a passionate kiss, his hand sneaking down to brush against Dwalin’s crotch, eliciting a surprised groan from the latter.

“ Unfortunately I have my duties to attend first” Thorin said pulling back with a faked sorry smile. With a last squeeze of the guard’s hand he was gone, racing to the council hall, leaving an amused warrior behind.

“You shameful little tease” Dwalin mumbled under his breath.  
Only when he left his hiding place did he remember the silver clasp still resting in his pocket, the very same clasp he had found in his bed this morning, whether forgotten by the young prince or left there on purpose. The latter was most likely, the warrior thought, his thumb gently stroking the precious piece of metal, his smile widening as he imagined the looks Thorin would receive when his father and grandfather noticed the missing clasp in the young heir’s mane.


End file.
